All Bets Are Off
by 452
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This takes place after Resident Evil: Apocalypse. A few years after Apocalypse, Alice, Jill Carlos, Angie and LJ are headed towards Alaska to find survivors and shelter after Umbrella couldn't contain the Outbreaks of the T-Virus. They meet up with Claire Redfield and K-Mart, a girl who was found in the ruins of a K-Mart.

Disclaimer: This is based off the new Resident Evil movie, so, guess what? I own nothing.

Note: As I said, this is based off the new Resident Evil movie that will be released September 7th 2007. By the way, I'm using the deleted ending from Resident Evil: Apocalypse because I liked that one better. By the way, Nurse Anna is Nurse Betty in the movie...so I don't own her either.

* * *

The cold rain beat against Alice's exposed skin. She walked towards the gate of the Umbrella Facility that kept her hostage. An SUV was parked at the gate. The two guards positioned there were dead. A woman stood there in all black, smiling. She watched Alice walk towards the SUV. The woman was Jill Valentine, a survivor of the Raccoon City T-Virus Outbreak.

Jill touched Alice's shoulder when Alice stopped in front of her. Alice gave half of smile then let Jill help her into the SUV. The person in the passenger seat turned around and looked at her. His dark hair and dark eyes were familiar to Alice. It was Carlos Oliveria. In the driver seat was Lloyd Jefferson "LJ" Wayne. LJ and Carlos were also survivors in the Raccoon City T-Virus incident. Carlos worked for Umbrella but when they left him for dead, he became Anti-Umbrella.

Alice smiled at him and he smiled back. Alice looked over her should to see Angela Ashford staring at her. Angie climbed over the seat and sat between Alice and Jill. Angie continued to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Angie asked.

Alice nodded and looked at Jill. She was looking at her with concern. Alice sighed.

"What did they do to you?" Jill asked.

Alice shook her head. "What did they say…about the videotape?"

"Well, it's been three weeks. At first, they believed us, then it turned to hell because we couldn't go anywhere with out them looking for us. Umbrella got away with their cover up," Carlos replied.

Alice scoffed. "Where to now?"

Jill shrugged. "We were going to get out of town. We brought you some clothes."

Jill handed her a t-shirt and jeans. Alice smiled. She slipped the t-shirt over the lab coat that covered her body. They all turned away as she put on her jeans. Alice sighed. Angie leaned her head against Alice's arm and fell asleep. LJ started the SUV and pulled out of Umbrella Lot.

* * *

((Jill's POV))

In three years, the outbreaks finally brought the Umbrella Corporation to its knees. They couldn't contain them. The US was deserted. Alice disappeared. We didn't know where she went.

When we first heard about the outbreaks, we started buying things we would need to survive: guns, ammo, food, water and supplies. We left as soon as the outbreaks started in our city. We headed towards somewhere that didn't have a lot of people in it. That was a bust. Carlos and I almost died and LJ broke his leg. Angie was running out the anti-virus. We needed Alice to come back…but she didn't.

We found Claire Redfield in a city where we stopped about a year ago. She was one the survivors. We found a beat up truck and took it out of town. Just 10 miles south was a group of people with at least four armored trucks and an armored ambulance. One of the group was a Nurse Anna. I guess she was a medic. She took care of LJ's leg and got us some painkillers. We ditched the beat up truck and joined the convoy. Claire was the leader. If we didn't meet her, we wouldn't have met them either. I thank god.

((End of Jill's POV))

* * *

Carlos and Jill sat in the back of one of the trucks. Angie lay across their laps, sleeping. She was turning fourteen soon. Jill sighed, staring out one of the armored windows. She couldn't really see anything but in her mind, she saw people walking around like nothing happened, but that's not what was really going on. Outside the dead were up and walking around. Umbrella has unleashed a virus, The T-Virus. Jill sighed, looking at Carlos who was dozing off. She couldn't help but smile. She was tired herself but she needed to keep her eyes open, just incase.

Just then, she heard roaring outside her window. She couldn't tell what it was. It couldn't have been a zombie. Zombies didn't drive. She then saw a woman pass by on a motorcycle. The convoy skid to a stop and all of us exited with their guns and ammo. The woman stopped too.

"Are you crazy?" Claire screamed at her.

The woman only looked at Claire.

"Who are you!" Claire was furious.

The woman removed her helmet.

"Alice?" Jill asked.

"Alice!" Angie yelled, hugging her tightly.

Alice smiled. She had definitely changed. Her blonde hair was shorter. She wore a light brown vest with a white tank top underneath it. She wore ripped light brown shorts too. Her legs were covered with coverings. On her thighs were two Kukri knives. A shotgun was holstered on her back. Her belt carried a lot of shells too. Her boots were a dark brown.

"Who is Alice?" Claire asked.

"I am one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident," Alice replied.

Claire scoffed. "Claire Redfield. We're traveling to Alaska."

"Alaska? Through Las Vegas…or what's left of it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright…I'll follow you."

"No one said you could follow us."

Alice started to stare at her. Jill knew Umbrella did something to her so maybe Alice staring at Claire wasn't a good idea.

"She'll follow beside us!" Jill butted it.

"Fine. Lets go before those things come!" Claire yelled.

Alice got back onto her bike and started it. Everyone got back into their trucks and the ambulance. Angie was sad to leave Alice out in the open on a bike. Alice smiled at her and she got into their truck, the one Jill and Carlos were in. This time she sat in the front. LJ started the truck again and the convoy started to move forward again. Alice followed beside them.

_Where was she?_ Jill thought to herself.

* * *

Okay…finally done with the first chapter. Please R&R 


	2. Report Updates

Sorry that I havent updated in a while, but I'm rewriting this story. I came up with something better. I don't know when I'll be able to post it but it should be up shortly.

Peace. Out.

Projekt Alice

Also, changed the title.


End file.
